The Grinch
by White Replica
Summary: How can you not like Christmas!" --Apparently, Otto doesn't like Christmas. So what can Wing, Laura and Shelby do to change that? Why stalk him of course! My first oneshot!


**YAY! My first ever oneshot, yes! Right then, back to business:**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**8D  
**

* * *

"No."

That had been Otto's answer to every beg, plead, or threat that Shelby and Laura threw at him. Wing, who was sitting quietly on the side, supposedly reading a book, was listening amusedly as the two girls tried to convince his friend against his beliefs.

"But why?!" Shelby exclaimed, waving her hands in front of him. They were adorned with red and green tinsel.

"Because." He stated simply. He was about to turn away, when Laura turned him back 'round, and gave the saddest, and most pitiable pout ever. Otto wouldn't go down that easily.

"I just don't enjoy Christmas, alright!" he shouted, storming off. _'Ooh.' _Wing thought. _'This won't end very well if they continue to nag him."_

At these thoughts, Wing approached the two girls.

"You do realize that it'll be near impossible to squeeze an answer out of Otto if he's unwilling." Wing stated, and Shelby sighed.

"We know, we know!" she said, sounding exasperated. "Aye, we just don't understand why he would dislike Christmas." Laura continued.

"Maybe it's due to the fact that he's an orphan?" Wing suggested.

"I don't think so." Shelby said. "If I'm right, he didn't have a horrible childhood. Maybe he had a miscomprehension about the season."

"That's very likely." Laura continued. "Though we just have to find out what he hates about Christmas, and prove him wrong."

"If we're to prove him wrong," Wing started. "I honestly don't think that we'll be able to convince him. Christmas _is _just around the corner."

"Ooh, you're right." Said Laura. "I just hope that we'll be able to prove him otherwise before the 25th. Speaking of which, we'd better do it fast. We've only got a week to go."

"So will we commence Operation Christmas Spirit?" Shelby asked—er, _spiritedly_, and Wing smiled. So did Laura.

"I suppose so, Shelby." She said, placing her hand in midair. Shelby joined her, and after a few moments thought, Wing joined in as well.

"I just hope that we can do this soon." He said, and they all grinned.

"Commencing Operation Christmas Spirit!"

* * *

_**Two Hours Later...**_

"I know that I was excited about this and all," said Shelby, as they were tailing Otto for any evidence to his dislike for Christmas. "But what do we even have to work on?"

"I agree." Wing replied, turning at a hall. "All I know is that he hates Christmas, but for reasons I do not know of."

"Could it be related to his childhood?" Laura whispered, following their friend as he sneaked down a hall."

"No, I do not think so. As far as I can tell, he did not have a bad past. Not very, anyway." Said Wing, who quickly shushed up, as he heard Otto say something. However, they disregarded that, as it seemed that they weren't busted.

"So what is it?" Laura wondered. They noticed Otto enter an old classroom, and they followed behind him.

However, with one word, they were caught.

"Whoa."

* * *

Otto had to sneak away from his friends _somehow_. For some reason, he'd been trapped between Laura and Shelby, who went on a rave on how they'd celebrate Christmas. With all the long conversations he had heard from almost everyone in the school, he had started to get annoyed. So as the two girls chatted on, he thought of one lie that may have gotten him away from them.

He was wrong.

Laura and Shelby were shocked for a few moments, which could have been his ticket to escape to where he was headed. However, they dragged him into a very long argument, twisted from a small lie. He said that he hated Christmas. He didn't hate the day at all, though. In fact, he loved it. But of course, he'd lied to get out of the clutches of his female friends. That hadn't worked.

Finally, once he was able to leave, he hurried off to an old abandoned classroom in one of the farther ends of the school. When it was their break, Otto would look around the school, mapping an intricate blueprint of the place. He realized that some old rooms from the 70's hadn't been destroyed, though they were very much ignored. That gave Otto the opportunity to use those old rooms.

As he walked down the old corridors of the school, he sensed someone following him. He could tell that there were three people, and that told him that it was Shelby, Laura, and Wing. That was good.

Otto sauntered through halls, following a seemingly confusing path. But not to him. Otto remembered every turn, corner, and hall he had to go down to find the place and thing he'd been working on all month.

"Finally." He said aloud, and he noticed a shadow flinch somewhere behind him. Maybe that was Wing. He entered a room, with a dusty old door as the only guard.

Otto grinned at his masterpiece; it took him weeks to finish. It was his gift to his friends, a gift for the season.

The boy grinned wider, as his friends blew their cover.

"Whoa."

"Gotcha." Otto said quietly. Laura, Wing, and Shelby held their breaths; they'd been caught.

"O-Otto… What—What's all this?" said Laura. She had mustered up the strength neither Wing nor Shelby could find. It was all lost when they set their eyes upon the room they were in.

"Well, let's just say that this is the result all my hard work for the past month." He said rather proudly, as his friends gaped at his 'hard work'.

"I hope you like it." Otto said rather modestly. "I'm not really sure if it turned out okay, and—"

Before he could finish his statement, however, Laura and Shelby tackled him to the cushioned floor. "It's amazing!" said Shelby. The two girls got off him. "did you do this all by yourself?" Laura asked, hugging him once more.

"Well actually… Yeah." He ended weakly, but the girls were still so overjoyed. Otto turned to Wing, who had a broad smile on his face.

"Well Wing, do you like it?" he asked. The tall Asian approached him, and swung an arm over his neck. "It's amazing." He admitted.

"Oh come on big boy!" said Shelby. "It's probably the best thing I've— We've ever gotten. You gotta say more than just that!"

"I cannot really put my emotions to words." He said. "It's easy," Laura said smartly. "Just do this!"

She smooched Otto on mouth, and they stayed that way for a few moments. They froze to the point that Wing and Shelby burst into laughter. She retreated, her and Otto looking embarrassed.

"I am sure that I cannot do that," said Wing, still laughing. "Or else I would be gay."

"Ah well, she had to try." Said Shelby, hugging Wing. He smiled as well.

"But this really is amazing." She said. "Th-thanks." Otto replied. He felt a tad annoyed. He was stuttering!

"Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas." They all replied, smiling.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**Well.... yeah xD**

**It may suck or something, I forgot to do this until the last minute xP But I hope you like it!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, whatever you prefer.**

**Oh, and you can let your imagination fly when you think of what Otto's gift was to them :D The original one was supposed to be a super awesome room of their own, like a clubhouse room that's super secret or something, but I scratched that. You can think of whatever you want ;D  
**

**Read and Review! My first ever oneshot!**


End file.
